PotC Mistress of the Sea
by maskedcat
Summary: Colette, a 16 year old girl, swears revenge against the man who has plagued and destroyed her family. If only she knew why...
1. Beginnings

Mistress of the Sea- Chapter One- Beginnings  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own any of Disney's characters (*pout* why can't I just have Orlando Bloom, or even Johnny Depp?) However, I do own Colette, Auntie Rachel, and all of my own made up characters.  
  
***************  
  
The baby was quiet in her crib, sleeping soundly. Her mother was sitting in a chair, also dozing quietly. A figure appeared in the doorway, and the mother sat up quickly. The figure, a man she could see, approached her. "Master Richard?" she began questioningly, "I didn't know that you would be home so soon."  
  
"You weren't supposed to," growled the man, and with that he sprang at the woman, grabbing her throat. With one hand, he covered her mouth, and with the other her ripped off her dress, holding her writhing and twisting body still under one firm leg. Soon her silenced screams stopped and she surrendered to him. Sensing her surrender, he pulled a dagger from his belt. Eyes wide with terror, the mother screamed, this time not silenced by the man.  
  
****************  
  
The baby's cries were the only thing that broke the silence. She was crying for her mother, but she lay in her own pool of blood at the bottom of the bed. But the child's cries continued.  
  
****************  
  
Six years later-  
  
"Auntie Rachel, I'm hungryyyyyyyy," a little girl sat on the floor, playing with a ragged cloth doll.  
  
"Hush darlin', the [pirates] might 'ear." Auntie Rachel said, only half joking. Her "aunt", or in this case just her caregiver, stood near the child, taking out a sweater. She was old, in her sixties at least, with the grey hair, and wrinkles, and tired eyes to show for it. "Colette, put this on, you don' wanna get cold, do ya now." She held out the sweater. With a frown the young girl pulled it on, thrusting her petit arms through the holes and using her dainty hands to tug it over her head.  
  
"Thank ye Auntie Rachel," Colette grumbled.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled both of them, and Rachel called out, "Who is it?"  
  
A crash was the answer, and Colette screamed, terrified and alert. She looked at the door, and saw through the haze that someone had broken it down. She felt herself being lifted up in someone's arms; she stiffened at first, but relaxed when she felt her Auntie Rachel. "We've gotta go now sweet," she gasped, and Colette could tell that Auntie Rachel was carrying them into another room, one that she had thought was door less and completely walled in. She had squeezed her eyes shut, too scared to look, but now she peek out of them. Amazed, the six year old couldn't believe what she saw. Her old Aunt was pulling up a door, in the floor! Colette gasped, but didn't have much time to think, as she was soon shoved down into the floor. Her feet reached first, and she found that she was on a flight of steps. "Go! Go!" Auntie Rachel hissed, pressing a hand onto her back.  
  
The descend was quick, and soon Colette found herself walking on a flat surface. Soon, however, she realized that the floor was tilting up.  
  
Suddenly, Colette felt her head hitting something; she reached upwards, and found that there was another trap door above her head. "Push it up," Auntie Rachel instructed, nudging her to go. Colette did so, and felt it raise up above her. Colette climbed the steps in front of her, and found herself in what looked like a narrow alleyway. Rachel, just a few steps behind, climbed out too. Gesturing for Colette to follow her, Rachel stole along the dark street, careful to stay in the shadows. Colette followed close behind, silent and nervous.  
  
*****************  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours to Colette, they stopped. She looked around and saw where they were. They were at the docks. Colette had never seen the docks at night, they looked scary, the boats that had looked so friendly only hours before, now loomed high above, menacing and cold. Only one boat had a light on, and with relief Colette saw that that was where they were heading.  
  
Soon, they were there, and Colette saw Auntie Rachel walking up the gangplank and knocking tentatively on the door. Colette ran to catch up with her Aunt, and saw that now a figure had appeared at the door. Auntie Rachel exchanged some quiet words with the figure, and they were motioned to come into the boat's cabin. Auntie Rachel reached around and grabbed Colette's hand, dragging her into the cabin.  
  
The inside of the cabin was magnificent, large, and welcoming, a sight that poor Colette needed to see right now. There was a large bed in the corner of the room, covered in pillows, and sheets, all colorful and pretty. In another corner of the room was a huge dark wood desk, covered in maps, and papers and things. The captain, or at least Colette assumed that he had to be to have a room like this, was standing in the middle of the room, again talking quietly to Auntie Rachel. He was tall, with light brown hair dusting his shoulders, big gold eyes, and thin pink lips. His physique was toned, or at least as toned as one could get in the eyes of a six year old. He looked nice enough Colette thought.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving on the far side of the room. She walked over to whatever it was that she had seen on the far wall. As she approached it, her heart lightened, it was a basket of small kittens. Well, actually, there was only [one] kitten, but it served the same purpose. Cooing over the small feline, Colette sat by the basket, thoroughly enjoying herself.  
  
Although unknown to Colette, Auntie Rachel had just started them on a six- month journey across the ocean.  
  
***************  
  
Three Years later-  
  
It was Colette's ninth birthday. She sat on the railing of the ship, gazing over the wide-open ocean. It mystified and intrigued her. She loved the ocean. It was her heart and soul, the very breath that she took, it was all the ocean. As a child she had spent most of her life on the ocean. Starting from when she was three years old and she sailed to England with her Auntie Rachel, when she was six and sailed again with Auntie Rachel, but now to the Caribbean, and from then on, she had just seemed to manage to stay on the ocean. With fishing boats, whaling ships, anything at all.  
  
Today was different, today she was turning nine, and Auntie Rachel had promised her a surprise. All she had said was that it had something to do with the boat.  
  
Early that morning they had gotten into the boat, and started to sail off. Now it was a good four hours later, and Colette was getting impatient. However, as it turned out, she wasn't impatient for long, because she soon sited land. Using the traditional call that she had been taught by her sea- fairing friends, "Land ho!" she yelled.  
  
The ship sprung to life, and people were crowding the deck, attending to various ropes, and things. Colette was pushed to the very edge of the ship, and she almost fell off, but somehow, she used her small nine-year-old muscles to hold herself in. Soon, she felt the thud that always happened when a ship hit the shore.  
  
Extremely excited, Colette sprung off the ship, the second that it was firmly secured and docked.  
  
For a girl that has seen many amazing and wonderful sites on her travels, even Colette was astounded at what she saw. They had landed on a beach. It was one of the most gorgeous beaches that she had ever seen. The white, soft sand was pristine. Clean and beautiful didn't look real. Where the beach stopped, there were palm trees. They were so tall that Colette was sure that not even the strongest bird could fly above them. Of course, this, and many others, was just a nine-year-old delusion.  
  
"Colette, come over here," Auntie Rachel called.  
  
Colette walked over to her, and found that the crew had all gone back to the boat. Thankfully, the boat was still in the harbor, but Colette was worried that it would sail away without them.  
  
Auntie Rachel soon brought Colette over to the beach, where she told her to cover her eyes. Colette was a sucker for surprises, so she eagerly covered her eyes. When her aunt [finally] told her to open them, she was flabbergasted! On the water, was a sailboat. It wasn't too big, it could hold probably about ten or eleven people, and it had a big red bow on the mast. Colette gasped, "Is that for me?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Her aunt replied, "Me and the crew 'ere know 'ow much you love the water, so we got you this 'here boat. Daniel, 'e said that 'e would [gladly] teach ye 'ow to use it."  
  
Colette was breathless. No one had ever given her such a grand present. She almost leapt on her aunt, but restrained herself, and only gave her a great big bear hug.  
  
****************  
  
About a year later-  
  
After countless lessons with Daniel, Colette had finally been considered to know enough to go out on a small adventure. Well, the "adventure" was only a trip across the lake and back, but it was more the fact that she was thought to be able to handle it that was important.  
  
On the day of the trip, Colette was ready to burst. [This] was what she lived for, [this] was what she was meant to do. The day was perfect for sailing, clear and calm, with a good enough wind to propel the boat across the lake. Colette climbed aboard, following Daniel's instructions very carefully; she didn't want to mess up today.  
  
By the time that Colette and her small crew of four had left land, Colette already had enough adrenaline pumping through her to power a train. She knew that she would be fine, this was what she had practiced five hours a day for, but she still couldn't manage to shake a feeling from the back of her mind. The feeling that something, anything might go wrong.  
  
The air was spinning around Colette, twisting and turning, blowing forcefully, but not hard enough to knock her over, and blew the small boat across the lake. Colette sighed. She felt like she had finally accomplished the thing that she had been striving to do. One part of her told her how amazing she was and how wonderful this whole thing was, but another part of her was disappointed. She felt like now she didn't have a purpose. If this had been completed, what was there for her to strive for now?  
  
You'd be surprised how many things there were going to be.  
  
***************  
  
Colette was now sixteen. A young, capable, strong woman. A woman that no one in their right mind would want to have to reckon with. Over the years, she had gone from one port city to another, always with her faithful Auntie Rachel at her side. But it was different now, ever since the accident on the ship and Auntie Rachel died, Colette had been alone. For the first few weeks, she had wept, and wept, forcing herself into a state of mind dangerously near depression. It was only sheer willpower that got her through this tough time.  
  
Now she was strolling through the streets of London, one starry beautiful night. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around her, snaking over her shoulders, around her neck and covering her mouth. Her scream silenced, she felt herself being dragged into a dark alleyway. She trashed, and shrieked into her captor's hand when he (she assumed it was a he) punched her in the stomach. A true fighter by nature, Colette did not give up easily, but when she saw that all of her struggles were only getting her even more beat-up, she surrendered, deciding her life was too important to throw away.  
  
"You thought you'd gotten away didn't you." A voice hissed at her, "You thought that I'd forgotten about you, that I was satisfied with just your mother."  
  
Colette gasped, so [this] was the man that had killed her mother.  
  
"You're wrong love, I don't give up that easily." With that he reached down.  
  
Ever since she was little, Colette had chosen to wear breeches and tunics, man's clothes. The man fumbled, obviously not expecting her to be wearing these clothes. However, he was too determined to care and ripped off the buttons, yanking the pants down. Still holding his hand over his mouth, he pulled don his own pants, revealing something Colette [really] wished she didn't see.  
  
The man, with a horrible leer on his face, shoved himself inside her.  
  
Colette screamed and bit his hand, hard. He gasped and let go of her for a second. She jumped up, freeing herself, while trying to pull up her ripped breeches. She ran, but stumbled when her pants slipped down again. The man behind her, lashed out, reaching for her legs. He almost succeeded, but Colette was to fast, and he only got the back of her calf.  
  
Now it was the man's turn to jump up. He lurched forward towards the frightened Colette, and grabbed wildly at her. Somehow, he got her and pulled her close. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out a dagger. Placing it under her chin, he said three words to her "Get - back - down."  
  
Now was definitely the time to use the street hand fighting and disarming techniques taught to her by various crewmembers on her trips. She brought her right arm up, encircling the man' wrist with her own slender hand. Then, she jerked her own hand down, while stepping on his instep, kneeing him in the groin, and elbowing him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, dropping the knife and groaning.  
  
Now Colette ran, ran as fast as she had ever run, and even faster. She ran until she got to docks, pausing there to catch her breath and ponder her options. Choosing the first that came to mind, she ran her eyes over the various sailing vessels tied up. She finally spotted one that looked alright. Colette climbed aboard, untied the rope securing it to the pier, and sailed away into the night.  
  
****************  
  
This is my second attempt at a story. I know that the first one kind of failed, but I honestly hope that this one won't. (Sorry Araminda Ditch) Now you know what you have to do, R&R (that means read and review)  
  
~maskedcat 


	2. The Ship

PotC- Mistress of the Sea- Chapter two- The ship  
  
All right, here's the second chapter. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Disney characters (humph!) but I do own Colette, and any other characters that I make up.  
  
**************  
  
She had been sailing almost a week now, with barely any clean water, and fish being the only food. Colette had no idea where she was going, just knowing that she wanted to get away from that awful London street. The moon was full and the stars seemed particularly bright tonight. Colette lay down in the bottom of her vessel, staring up at the sky. Within no time the gentle rocking and swaying of the boat lulled her to sleep.  
  
Later that night, she was woken up by a smash into the side of the boat that almost made it tip over. Colette sat bolt upright, wondering what was happening. Suddenly another crash struck the boat. Colette looked up, and for the first time, noticed a giant ship looming above her. She tried to scream, to somehow get the notice of the other ship, but before she could, the ship ploughed through her own little boat, ripping it to shreds and flinging Colette out into the open sea. She uttered a weak shriek before her world faded into darkness.  
  
**************  
  
"Man over board! Man overboard!" the cry rang through the ship, calling to attention the entire crew. They all ran over to the sound, peering over the railings of the boat at the human figure floating in the water below.  
  
"Well don't just stand there," a voice called, "Do something!"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was all ready diving over the side, in one of his classic, perfect swan dives. He plunged into the murky waters, and came up inches away from the figure. He gasped and cried up to the crew, "It's a girl!" Before any of the crew shouted down their response, he called back up, "Give me a line!"  
  
The crew obeyed and threw him down a rope. Jack grabbed on, holding onto the line and the girl until they were safely on the deck. Once on deck, Jack turned the girl over, searching for any wounds or abrasions. When he didn't find any, he called out to his crew, "She's all right. Gibbs, bring her to my cabin. I'll be there soon."  
  
Gibbs walked over, hoisting the girl up in his strong arms. He soon disappeared beneath the deck, walking towards the captain's cabin.  
  
**************  
  
Jack hovered over the bed, staring at the girl on it. She looked about eighteen, slender, but muscular and strong. Her brown hair fell all the way down to her waist, long and unbound. Jack pried open her eyelids, and found himself staring at emerald green eyes.  
  
Her chest rose and fell softly to the rhythm of her breathing. The dress that she wore was loose, still a little damp from being in the sea. It was just a brown cotton dress, like a commoner's. However, unlike a commoner's, most specifically a girl commoner, she had a belt with a dagger on it. The dagger was long and sharp looking, with an ancient looking design on it.  
  
Jack was still staring at the girl when she suddenly coughed violently and started moving. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised. He bent over the girl, who had by now calmed down a little bit. "Ye're awake."  
  
Coughing and spluttering, the girl sat upright, "Glad you noticed," she said sarcastically.  
  
Jack hesitated, exactly what was one supposed to do in this type of situation? "Umm, are ye okay?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think?" the girl said, "Anyways, who are you exactly?"  
  
"I," the man in front of her continued, "am Captain Jack Sparrow, captain o' the Black Pearl, which ye are currently on."  
  
"Oh, are you the man that destroyed my boat, and nearly killed me then?"  
  
"Well, yes, I guess. But, well..." Jack was trying to think of what to say, "I'm very sorry about that. Anyways, who are [ye]?" Jack was completely blown away, never had anyone, let alone a girl, and tied his tongue like that. He kind of liked it he realized.  
  
With a final cough, the girl replied, "Colette Marie Turner, now if you'd please inform me, just what happened?"  
  
"Did ye say that ye're last name was [Turner]?"  
  
"Yes, are you deaf or something?"  
  
Jack was even more confused now, "Do ye happen to know anyone by the name o' William Turner?"  
  
"Yes, second cousin of mine I think. Now, will you please tell me [why] exactly you're so interested with my last name. And how do you know Will?" Colette was slightly annoyed. After all, she had just woken up on a random ship somewhere in the Atlantic. Now a strange captain was drilling her for answers. You'd probably be a little annoyed too.  
  
"Long story. Anyways, I thought ye wanted to know what [ye're] doing."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, let me have the honor of informing ye. Ye're aboard the pirate ship The Black Pearl, with yours truly, [Captain] Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Yes, I know that already. I mean, where in the [world] am I?" Colette was (a) very close to screaming at this man in front of her, and (b) just realizing the how many aches she had, all over her body. "You know, if you have any brandy on board, or even some ice, I would really appreciate it."  
  
Jack, thankful to get away from this confusing, tongue-tying girl, jumped up and went to fetch her these things.  
  
When he was on the deck, Gibbs came up to him. "So, how is she?" he asked.  
  
"Interesting. I [think] she just sent me to go get her ice." Jack walked past.  
  
"Amazing," Gibbs said to another crewman, "I think our little visitor has done something to the Captain."  
  
************  
  
When he returned, Colette was sitting up in her bed, or rather, Jack's bed, stretching herself out and trying to ignore the shooting pain up and down her body.  
  
"Here's your ice," he said, "I brought you the brandy too. You wouldn't mind if I had a little sip too?"  
  
"No, go ahead," Colette winced as she stretched a particularly sore part of her back.  
  
"Let me help you. I [do] know a thing or two about sore muscles. Lord knows I've pulled me back too many times to count. All right love?"  
  
"Fine." Colette was absolutely [too] tired to care who went near her. However, she realized as he came closer, that maybe she wasn't as enthusiastic to be around men anymore.  
  
When Colette flinched at his touch, Jack asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Colette said, deciding that if she were on a boat full of pirates, [male] pirates, she would have to get over her petty little fears.  
  
Jack did indeed know his muscles; within minutes Colette was feeling better. Jack sat behind her, kneading the muscles, finding all the tender spots with an amazing accuracy. Jack didn't exactly care that he was doing this; he was in fact sitting behind a gorgeous girl who he had rescued from the sea. (He had conveniently forgotten [why] he had to rescue her.) Her long dark hair swirled around his hands. Colette reached a hand up, sweeping the hair around her neck and off her back. By doing this she exposed the white, pale part of her neck. Jack was [very] tempted to lean in, just a little bit closer, and kiss that revealed skin, but something told him that this girl, Colette he remembered, wouldn't take anything like that. But still, it was very tempting.  
  
Colette let out a moan, and Jack took this as invitation. Bad move on his part. When his lips touched her skin, Colette whirled around, looking like she had just been struck by lightning. "[Out]," she growled. When Jack didn't move, Colette held up a warning hand. Jack had been slapped enough times to know just how much a well placed female palm could hurt. He jumped up off the bed and basically sprinted off the bed.  
  
**************  
  
Once he was gone, Colette lay down on her bed. "{Men}," she thought, "{they're all the same.}" With that, she turned over on her back and cried.  
  
**************  
  
In his cabin, Jack was speaking to Gibbs, "It was just so, [perfect]. And all the other girls liked it when I did that."  
  
"Captain, I 'ave known ye since you were ten years old. But honestly, 'aven't you learned [anything]? Why would ye think that ye could do that?"  
  
"I [told] ye Gibbs, anyways, it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Gibbs had never seen his captain like this. However, Gibbs doubted that Jack had ever been turned down like this. It was a first for the captain. Finally, Gibbs decided that the best thing to do was to leave Jack alone right now. He needed to deal with his own feelings himself, no matter how stupid those feelings were.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Colette woke up to find that her muscles did indeed feel better. Maybe Jack's massage had actually done something, she thought. But that absolutely [did not] give him the right to do what he had done.  
  
Looking around, she found that during the night someone had put a large chest in the room.  
  
When Colette opened the chest, she gasped in delight. Filling the chest was magnificent dress upon dress upon dress. Colette never had wanted to admit, but she had always had a weakness for dresses.  
  
Rummaging through the fabric, she pulled out a green velvet one that perfectly matched her eyes. She yanked the delicate dress over her head. Somehow, it fit like a glove. The soft material hugged all the right places, but was still flowing and loose enough for her to walk easily in it.  
  
Colette had just finished putting on the dress, when the door opened. Much to her dismay, the very person that she really [didn't] want to see walked in, or rather slunk in.  
  
"Colette," Jack Sparrow said, "I 'ave come 'ere to say 'ow [dreadfully] sorry I am for invading your personal space like that."  
  
"Did you think that up on your own or did you get someone else to think of it for you," Colette had just gone from having what looked like a good day, to a bad day, all in the course of about thirty seconds.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to accept my apology, then you don't 'ave to!" Jack turned around and strode to the door, "I just wanted to say sorry, and that you look awfully nice in that dress."  
  
"{Oh god.}" Thought Colette, "{now I've really screwed things up haven't I.}"  
  
***************  
  
Later that day, Colette decided to venture out of her, or rather Jack's, cabin. It was a wonderful day out.  
  
Colette walked over to the railing of the boat and looked over. She saw, that in the matter of only about three days, they had managed to go from the murky waters of the Atlantic, to the aquamarine waters of what she could only assume was the Caribbean. In fact, at this moment, the ship was passing over a particularly interesting reef right now. Colette could see bright shapes swaying and drifting under the water. Fish of every shape and color swan underneath them. However, Colette soon saw a large shadow by them. Further examination revealed it to be a gigantic shark! Colette had never been a great lover or truster of sharks, and she promptly jumped back away from the railing in fright.  
  
When she finally saw the shark swim away into the deeper part of the ocean, Colette moved back to the railing.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," a voice from behind Colette nearly made her scream, instead, she just turned around sharply, "I didn't mean to surprise you, but the Cap'n would like to see you in his study." It was a youth of what looked to be around fourteen. Only a few years younger than herself, she thought. He had very blond hair, bordering on white, and startling blue eyes, the same color as the Caribbean Sea.  
  
Colette didn't even know that there was a study on the ship, but followed the youth anyways.  
  
**************  
  
Soon they had reached the study. The youth, Colette had learned that his name was James, but called Jimmy by the crew, opened the door. "Go in," he whispered to Colette, giving her a friendly nudge.  
  
The captain was sitting at his desk, looking at a map in front of him. Too afraid to do anything, Colette just stared. When she did so, she noticed that the Captain was in fact quite handsome. He was wearing a beige shirt, which barely covered his tanned, broad shoulders. His hands were pianist hands, slim and delicate, but [his] hands had a look about them that told that they were in fact capable of many, many things. He had perhaps the strangest hair that Colette had ever seen. He wore it shoulder length, in dreadlocks. But that wasn't the interesting part; at the end of each strand there were beads and charms. The strangest feeling passed over Colette, never had she seen anything like this man, maybe that was what made him so alluring.  
  
"If you're going to just stand there, would you mind closing the door?" Colette, now very embarrassed, closed the door. However, she didn't just stand there, she walked over to the Captain.  
  
Looking up from his desk, Jack motioned for Colette to take a seat.  
  
She sat.  
  
Jack started talking again, "We need to arrange what ye are goin' to do on this ship." His voice, she noticed was slightly angry, he probably hadn't gotten over what she had said. "Right now, we are sailing to Port Royal, where you shall be deposited with you're cousin Will. In the mean time, I expect you to give utter respect for my ship. That means that you must not do anything that would in anyway endanger anything or anyone on my ship. You will not leave your cabin until we get to Port Royal. Am I clear?"  
  
For some reason, Colette got the strangest notion that he was mad at her. "Like crystal," she replied.  
  
***************  
  
How do you like it so far? I'm having some serious problems with how Jack is supposed to speak. Incase you didn't notice, I switched his speech halfway through the story. If you guys could give me some feedback on which is better, I'd be very happy. And don't worry; it's my vacation, so I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Also, I pretty sure that we meet Will in the next chapter.  
  
~maskedcat 


	3. What a tangled web we weave

PotC- Mistress of the Sea- Chapter three- What a tangled web we weave  
  
Third chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own any of the Disney characters (not fair!), but I do own Colette and all the characters that I make up.  
  
They had only been sailing for a few days, but Colette was all ready sick of the journey. She was still confined to her rooms. Three times a day Gibbs or the youth Jimmy brought her food and news about the ship's progress.  
  
Right now, Jimmy was at the door, carrying some concoction that was supposed to be lunch. "Miss Colette," Jimmy said, "I've got a question. Ye don't have to answer if ye don't wanna, but I was wonderin', what happened with you and the Cap'n?"  
  
"Why?" Colette didn't really want to tell, but Jimmy was such an innocent boy, she didn't actually mind.  
  
"Well," Jimmy said hesitatingly, "It's just that 'e's been kinda strange since whatever 'appened 'appened. I was just wonderin' why."  
  
"Well Jimmy," Colette started, "The captain, he..." Colette was blushing, "he sort of, kissed me. Not on the lips," she said hurriedly, "Just on the neck."  
  
"Oh," said Jimmy. Then he got up, gave a quick bow, and walked out of the room.  
  
Within hours the entire ship knew what had happened between Colette and Jack. Jack found this out when he was on the deck, steering the wheel, and Jimmy came up behind him.  
  
"Colette told me what 'appened, Cap'n." Jimmy could see the captain physically shaking.  
  
"She did WHAT!" he bellowed.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I know what you said!" Jack stormed off in the direction of where Colette was.  
  
Colette was sitting on the bed when the door burst open. Jack was standing in the doorway. He looked furious. "What the HELL did you think you were doing!" "Excuse me?" Colette asked.  
  
"Why did you have to Jimmy?'  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think that it mattered so much to you." Colette rose from the bed.  
  
"God! Don't you get it! The crew is going to use this against me for ever!"  
  
Colette laughed. "You mean, the reason that you're so upset is because you don't want the crew to laugh at you! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."  
  
Jack stared at the girl in front of him, she [was] beautiful he reasoned. As she laughed she tipped her head back, again tempting the captain. What a tease! Jack thought.  
  
Suddenly, Jack grabbed Colette's shoulders, squeezing them so tightly between his hands that Colette gasped. Jack decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her towards him, pressing his rough lips against her smooth ones. At first Jack sensed Colette's surprise, then anger, but as the kiss continued, he could feel her loosen, maybe giving in a little bit. Jack took his hands from Colette's shoulders and ran them up and down her back, his fingers mingling in with her long locks.  
  
Colette stood, tensing at first, but eventually loosing herself in the captain's kiss.  
  
Slowly, the two pulled apart, neither really wanting to separate their lips. Colette looked up at Jack with her emerald eyes, "I think you'd better go now." She said.  
  
"Yes, I probably should," Jack said, not believing his words for an instant. But he knew that if he didn't what had happened before might just happen again. So he left.  
  
Within a few days they had reached Port Royal. In that time, neither Colette nor Jack had spoken much to each other, the usually rambunctious captain uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
In private, he told Gibbs what had happened, and Gibbs like always, had promised not to tell.  
  
They docked at sundown, on June 25th. It was a very quiet night, it was almost silent out, and the only sound was that of the crickets.  
  
Jack had decided that [he] would be the one to walk Colette over to Will's smithy, no matter how much Gibbs warned him against it.  
  
By the time that the pair had reached the smithy, it was nighttime. The usual crowd was coming out, the whores, gigolos, and the wealthy men who hired them all. Turning down a street, Jack found that he had steered them into an open-air brothel. Quickly, he turned around, put an arm over Colette's eyes, and walked away.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Colette asked, when Jack finally took off his arm.  
  
"You really [don't] wanna know, trust me love."  
  
"And tell me, why exactly am I trusting you?" Colette was, as anyone would be, slightly curious.  
  
"Because. Now Will's shop is in this direction, not that one, savvy?"  
  
"Fine," Colette said, rolling her eyes.  
  
In only a few more minutes they reached her cousin's shop. Over the door hung a sign. 'Turner Smithy' it said. Jack strode forward, flung open the door, and in a voice so pompous Colette cringed said, "Will old boy! Ready to duel?"  
  
Sitting at the table, Will, Colette recognized him from long ago, said, "Sparrow, good to see you too!"  
  
"That's [Captain] Sparrow to you mate, and I wasn't kidding about the duel."  
  
"Fine," Will retorted, reaching over to the nearby wall and pulling off one of the swords there. He threw it up in the air, making it spin around and around, and then caught it with one hand. Colette was tempted to applaud.  
  
Then the match began. Two things were clear from the beginning. (A) That these two men were evenly matched, and (b) that they were both the best swordsmen that Colette had ever seen.  
  
The fight was pointless, as far as Colette could tell, neither would win.  
  
Suddenly, Jack lunged for Will, his sword tip almost grazing Will's leg. Will jumped up, landing on a platform. This definitely took Jack by surprise, and for a second, he looked like Will would get him. But within no time, the agile captain had regained his composer.  
  
Colette soon realized that this fight was going no where anytime soon, so she decided to take things into her own hands. Picking up a stray sword, she weaved her way towards the two men, being careful to avoid any stray blows coming from them. When she was in front of the duelists, she did a quick eenie-meenie-minie-moe, and hit Jack over the head with blunt edge of the sword. He swayed and then fell on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Will looked up, surprised; he hadn't noticed his cousin coming up to them. "Colette, is that you?"  
  
"Hello Will. I'm sorry about..." she motioned to Jack, "but I figured that neither of you were going to win this, and I was getting bored. I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since you were ten! How many years has it been now, four, five?" Will asked her, managing to give her a hug at the same time.  
  
"Six years, I'm almost seventeen now." Colette said proudly.  
  
"You know Colette, I'm a little curious, what were you doing with Jack Sparrow?" Like any older male figure, Will was of course concerned about Colette's safety.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. But it's sort of a long story. To put it shortly, Sparrow here sunk my boat, with me in it, took me aboard the Black pearl, and brought me here."  
  
At the part when Jack sunk the boat, Will was livid. Colette may only be a second cousin, but they were each other's only family. Will's parents were both dead, and Colette's mother, the only parent that she knew, had been killed years ago. "He did WHAT!"  
  
"Calm down Will, it was an accident!" Colette wished she hadn't brought it up.  
  
Jack was finally stirring. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looking [very] dazed. Then he looked at the two people above standing above him, "You cheated." He said bluntly.  
  
"Pirate," Will said innocently, as if that explained it all. In fact, that was just an inside joke of theirs, but that's a different story.  
  
"Well 'elp me up, you scoundrels," Jack ordered.  
  
Will and Colette both reached down, hoisting the captain onto his feet.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'ave some places to go, mainly the bar." Jack, fully recovered, sauntered off out the door.  
  
"Do you want to follow?" Will asked Colette.  
  
"Well," she said hesitatingly, "What's to loose!"  
  
Colette had only been to Port Royal once. Her impression from that time was that it was a very civilized city. Now, however, she found that lining the streets were bars and taverns, most of them not [too] seedy looking, but there were some that gave Colette the shivers.  
  
They followed Jack into, thankfully, one of the more respectable looking bars. He was already sitting at one of the tales, asking the pretty barmaid for a jug of rum. He nodded, and soon came back with the rum.  
  
"Do you think we should go sit with him?" Colette asked. She had never been in a bar before.  
  
"Just, follow me," Will answered.  
  
They walked over to Jack's table, who had by now half finished the gigantic bottle of rum in front of him, and sat down.  
  
Jack greeted them. "'Ello there Colette," the already drunk pirate captain said, "Couldn't bear to be away from me eh?"  
  
"You pig!" Colette snarled.  
  
Will jumped in before anything else could happen, "Um, Jack! Found any new treasure hordes lately?" Will asked.  
  
"Nah, been pursuin' me own fancies." Whatever that meant was lost to both Colette and Will. They decided to leave him alone.  
  
Soon, actually within seconds, Jack had finished his first bottle of rum. Calling the waitress over, he ordered two rums, and two beers. When they asked him who this was for, he said as if it had been obvious all along, "The beers are for you two, and the rum is for me!"  
  
The drinks came, and both Will and Jack greedily gulped theirs. Colette, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant.  
  
"I think I'd better go," she said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Ye can' go now!" Jack called, "Ye're wastin' a perfectly good beer!" His pirate accent was thickened by the amount of alcohol he consumed.  
  
"S'alright Jack, [I'll] finish it off," Will too was now drunk.  
  
"Good ol' Will, knew I could always count on ye mate!"  
  
Colette somehow managed to find her way back to the ship. She climbed aboard, and walked over to the cabin. Jimmy, the only one to see her got on, ran over to her.  
  
"Miss Colette," he began, "I don't wanna be rude, but could ye mind tellin' me where the Cap'n is?"  
  
"Yes, he's at some bar in Port Royal," Colette paused, "I was something with an animal, horse maybe, horse something... I don't know, sorry Jimmy."  
  
"Thank ye miss," Jimmy said, bowed, and ran away.  
  
Colette went back into her room, and sat on the bed. She could only imagine what wild, stupid things the captain and her cousin were doing at this time. Slowly, she pulled off her dress (she had changed from the green one to a more inconspicuous brown cotton one) and folded it neatly onto a chair. Then she pulled down the covers on her bed and lay down.  
  
Back at the pub, Jack and Will were indeed acting a little wild. Both of them had consumed more than seven times the recommended alcohol amount in about half the time recommended time.  
  
The next time that they were ordering, or as close to ordering as you can get when you're that drunk, Jack's hand somehow slipped. It slipped down and under the barmaid's skirt, and then managed to have a convulsion, squeezing the poor girl's derriere. But it was all by accident of course. It was also by accident that they were thrown out onto the street for this.  
  
Amazing how many accidents happened tonight!  
  
Stumbling down the cobblestone street, Jack and Will managed to walk a good ten yards before collapsing, unconscious, and one right after the other.  
  
When they woke up, Jack and Will found that it was morning. The two of them were lying in some back alleyway, a ways off the main street. Will woke up first, groaning as the hangover sledgehammers pounded his head. He shook awake Jack, who collapsed back onto the road as soon as he sat up.  
  
Suddenly, Will gasped, "I forgot about Elizabeth!"  
  
Jack had forgotten that Will had just gotten married to Elizabeth Swan, the very pretty governor's daughter who [he] had rescued from the evil (but now dead) mutinous pirate captain Barbossa. "Good luck then mate," Jack said, rolling onto his side and falling asleep again. At least he tried to. His hangover made this impossible.  
  
Hi guys! You know, you can review anytime, anytime at all.... Well, you already know that, I have exciting news! I can put on eyeliner by myself! Without poking myself in the eye!!!!!!! It amazing, I know. And the weirdest thing happened, for the first time in my life, I actually [wanted] to watch the Dr. Phil show. It was good too. The show was all about "mean girls". I thought that he did a really good job on that. Okay, now I'm trusting that you are going to REVIEW my story now! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think you get the message.  
  
masked cat 


	4. Elizabeth returns!

PotC- Mistress of the Sea- Chapter four-  
  
Disclaimers- I STILL don't own any of the PotC characters, but I do own Colette! So hah! And thank you to my reviewers, you like me! (Most of you at least) *Hug myself*  
  
Quick little note, when I use [_] I'm emphasizing the word. Italics, Underlining, and Bold sort of change back to normal when I upload chapters, so I have to use this. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but unless you want a monotone story, you'll just have to deal with it!  
  
*************  
  
Back at the governor's mansion, Elizabeth paced around the parlor. "{Where the hell is he!}" She thought. Her usually faithful husband, Will, had disappeared for almost 24 hours now!  
  
"You know dear," Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, walked into the room, "Pacing won't do anything to get him back sooner. Anyways, he's a responsible young man, he wouldn't do anything daft."  
  
"I hope not," Elizabeth growled. Her father left the room. She followed his advice, stopped pacing and sat down with a thud in a sofa near the door.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and her bleary eyed husband stumbled through. Elizabeth jumped up, "Will!" she yelled.  
  
"I can explain Elizabeth," Will began, "You see, I was just at the forge, and I was making that sword for the Commodore, and then the craziest thing happened!"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"'Ello Liz." An old friend swaggered through the door.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, running over to Jack and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"It's [Captain] Jack mate, and sorry 'bout yer husband, won't happen again, savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, she couldn't exactly hold her husband responsible for Jack's doings, "It's all right then, I forgive you."  
  
Will let out his own sigh, this one of relief.  
  
Elizabeth turned to her husband, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and turned back to Jack, "Jack, sorry, Captain, how long are you staying here for?"  
  
"Only a day or so, I need to drop off some I picked up on me boat."  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth said, "Who?"  
  
"Will's second cousin, Colette!" Jack said gleefully. Will groaned, he had no doubt in his mind how Elizabeth would take this.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Jack. Will follow me. We need to talk." Elizabeth grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him to the stairs.  
  
"Anytime Lizzie! An' I'll let you get away with the whole 'Jack' thing! But just this time, ye hear me mate!" Realizing that he wasn't wanted anymore, Jack hurried out the open door.  
  
***  
  
In the kitchen, Governor Swann came away from the door, "Mary, ready the guest bedroom." He said, chuckling.  
  
*************  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Colette had just woken up. She sat up, and realized something, Jack still wasn't back. If he had been, she knew that he would have banged on her door and woken her up. She laughed, obviously things had gotten a little wild at the bar.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud knocking on the door. She sighed, "Come in."  
  
Jack walked in. "'Ello love. Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ye might wanna get yer things together, yer gonna be goin' over to Will's this afternoon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jack started to leave, but thought better of it, "You know, 'bout that [thing], I'm sorry 'bout it. But if ye ever wanna..."  
  
Colette cut him off, "I get it. Now leave, I'm still in my nightgown."  
  
Jack nodded and left.  
  
Colette stayed on her bed, thinking. She wondered why she felt so sad about leaving the Black Pearl. She had only been on it for a week, but something had bonded her to the ship, and it's crew. More specifically, it's captain.  
  
*************  
  
I'm going to leave off there, but I'll start writing the next chapter soon. I have a new story on fictionpress.com too, it's called "Luck of the Elves" if you want to check it out. And don't worry, Jackoholic, I'm going to use your suggestion about Colette's nickname.  
  
~maskedcat 


	5. Back to land

PotC- Mistress of the Sea- Chapter Five- Back to land  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own any of the PotC characters (as much as I try I just can't get Johnny and Orlando pout) so don't sue me!  
  
Hey guys! I don't get it, I've got this other story on fictionpress.com which I like much better, but no one else does! Very weird. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I'll try to make it long, but I'm not guaranteeing anything!  
  
Jack came into Colette's cabin later that day. "Ye ready t' go yet?"  
  
Colette nodded, not wishing to speak. A lump was forming in her throat and she couldn't explain why. Opening her mouth she was going to speak, but decided not to at the last minute.  
  
Jack saw this. "I'll miss ye lass." With a small smile on his lips, he picked up her chest from the corner of the room and carried it out.  
  
Colette swallowed the lump, following him out of the cabin.  
  
They arrived at the mansion late at night, having ridden all afternoon long. Only an hour ago, Colette had dropped from her horse, exhausted. Jack, the gallant man that he was, swiftly picked her up on his own horse, beating out the rest of his men.  
  
Everyone got off their horses, and started up the long driveway. Jack had Colette in his arms, cradled like a baby. She was still asleep, but as Jack took her off the horse, she turned her head and murmured something incomprehensible.  
  
The party trudged up the long walkway, all but one nearly dropping with exhaustion. The odd one out was too preoccupied with carrying a particularly entrancing burden.  
  
When they reached the door, Jack motioned for Gibbs to ring the bell. Almost immediately the door swung open and a jubilant Elizabeth greeted the men. "What took you so long?" she said quite loudly, until she noticed the sleeping girl in Jack's arms. "Oh, sorry," she whispered. The excited woman motioned for all of them to come inside, only cringing once when she saw the dirty men put their even dirtier shoes on her Persian rug.  
  
Jack and the pirates only stayed long enough for Jack to deposite Colette in her cousin's care, and for each to down the contents of their own bottles of rum, helpfully supplied by Will.  
  
When they were about to leave, Jack took Will to the side. "Take good care of Colette, will ye mate?"  
  
With a grin Will answered, "Anything you say [captain]."  
  
Okay, I lied, this is a seriously short chapter, but it was just such a good place to leave off. Never fear, I'll probably have another chapter posted by the end of the weekend. Now you know what you have to do! Review!  
  
maskedcat 


	6. Confessions

PotC Mistress of the Sea- Chapter six- Confessions  
  
Colette woke up the next morning very confused. She was used to waking up to the rocking of the ship, but today the bed she was in seemed to stay still.  
  
She jumped out of bed, finding herself in an elaborate green velvet nightgown, covered in embroidery. Colette also found that her hair had been taken out of its normal ponytail, and combed and brushed.  
  
She looked around the room, finding that she was not in the boat anymore. The room was large, bigger than anything that she had ever stayed in. There was a dresser in the corner of the room, and a large wardrobe next to it. How anyone could have enough clothes to fill both Colette wondered.  
  
A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts. The door opened, and a maid walked in. Colette knew that she was definitely not on the ship anymore.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but Mistress Elizabeth sent me up here to help you get dressed and send you down for breakfast." Colette understood now, Jack had probably dropped her off at Will's house and left. She felt another lump growing in her throat.  
  
As unpracticed as she was in the ways of the wealthy, Colette managed to get dressed (with the maid's help) and successfully go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She was dressed in a burgundy dress with gold embroidery adorning the neck and sleeves. Her only gripe about the dress was the corset that she had to wear. It was restricting and tight, making her breathing labored.  
  
Because of this corset, the walk downstairs was particularly hard, and Colette had to hold onto the banister with all her might. Anyone watching might have found this funny, but to Colette this was hardly a laughing matter.  
  
Breakfast was wonderful, one of the best meals that Colette had ever had. In fact, soon enough, she even forgot about the corset!  
  
To Colette's dismay, Will was not there. Truth be told, his boisterous wife made Colette nervous. Add that to the fact that Colette really had no idea what she was doing with all the silverware and such, and Colette was one big pile of nerves. Luckily, Elizabeth realized the situation right away, and tried not to seem condescending during breakfast.  
  
The meal was almost done, when Elizabeth announced to Colette that she would like to take her into Port Royal to get some more clothes. "It seems that our dear friend Jack didn't exactly supply you well when he brought you here."  
  
"Well..." Colette began, not sure what she should say to this remark.  
  
It didn't matter anyways, Elizabeth continued on, "I'll see that Mary gets your measurements to the tailors today, then later we can pick you up some clothes. In the meantime, I think it would be lovely if I could show you around town, is that alright?"  
  
Colette nodded.  
  
"Oh good. We'll leave in half an hour."  
  
The two women got up from the table and went to their separate rooms.  
  
About half an hour later they came together again, both dressed splendidly. Elizabeth in a blue gown with green embroidery, and Colette in the same burgundy one (which turned out to be an old one of Elizabeth's).  
  
Elizabeth carried a parasol, which she twirled expertly on its handle. Colette hadn't trusted herself enough to carry one.  
  
They pair arrived in Port Royal in an hour, glad that it was such a nice day out. Their first stop was the smithy where Will worked. They opened the door to find him working on a sword... without his shirt on. Colette blushed and looked away, and Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly. Will looked up, hastily tugged on his shirt, and ran over to greet the two women. He gave his wife a peck on the cheek and hugged Colette. "Lizzie! Letti!"  
  
"Hello Will," Elizabeth said, smiling, "I'm taking Colette out to town to pick up some clothes, and show her around."  
  
"What a good idea! Well, if need me, you know where to find me, but right now I'm a little bit busy with a new sword for the Commodore."  
  
Getting Will's hint, the women left, continuing along the main road. Elizabeth was the first to speak. "You know, I don't really know much about you. The only thing that Will's told me is that you're his second cousin. How exactly did you end up on the Pearl?"  
  
"Well, that's a funny story." Colette said, sarcastically, "I was sailing in the Atlantic one night, when... Basically he ran me over with the Pearl, almost killed me, then took me on his ship."  
  
"That's jack for you. I suppose he tried to play the gallant hero- saying that he pulled you from Davy Jones' locker himself."  
  
Colette laughed, "How did you know?" She said, only half joking.  
  
Elizabeth too laughed, "Why were you sailing your own boat in the middle of the Atlantic, at night?"  
  
Colette visibly turned uncomfortable, "There was someone... who... I don't know... he was after me I guess. Then one night he finally managed to get me. He tried... he tried to umm..." Colette lowered her voice, "he tried to rape me. I got away once, but he got me again, and this time he DID rape me. I ran away and took a boat. I wasn't exactly going anywhere, but then Jack intervened, and here I am." Colette paused.  
  
"Oh you poor dear! I can't imagine anyone having to go through that! I still have one more question, how on earth did you learn how to sail anyways?"  
  
"When I was still a few months old, my mother was killed. My Auntie Rachel took care of me from then on. We spent most of our time on various ships, sailing around the world. The crewmembers of one taught me when I was 9, and I help out on the boats that we went on after that. Then, five years later, Auntie died, and I was pretty much on my own. I've managed basically fine for these past two years."  
  
"So then, that would make you...sixteen! My god, I thought you were at LEAST eighteen or nineteen!" Elizabeth looked flabbergasted. In a quieter voice she said, "Does anyone know any of this Colette?"  
  
"No," Colette said, looking at the ground, "I've never told anyone."  
  
"I guess I'm glad that you told me then. Well, how about I change the subject then? How was your trip on the Pearl?"  
  
"It was interesting. My first day on the ship Jack tried to kiss me on my neck, so I told him to get out. I kind of told Jimmy, he was one of the crew, about my age, and then Jack found out. He got really mad and ordered me to stay in the cabin. A few days later, he kissed me again, on the lips." Colette turned red, "And Elizabeth, I LIKED it! But then we arrived here in Port Royal. And he left."  
  
Elizabeth gave the girl a hug, "You really don't have the best of luck do you? Oh, but don't worry. When he came with you to the house, that old captain wouldn't as much as leave you out of his sight for a second until he knew you were safe and sound. Call it kindness, maybe, Jack isn't one exactly known for being the nicest person." Elizabeth broke off there. They had reached the tailors. "Let's see if we can find you some nice dresses."  
  
Bonjour mes amies! See, I promised that I would have at least one new chapter out, so here it is. I looked at the one right before this, and I saw that the computer somehow managed to take out all of my nice little asterisks () things! I'm really sorry if that made it hard to understand! Anyways, I tried not to put in that many in this chapter, just incase that happens again. Okey-dokey, au revoir.  
  
maskedcat  
  
P.S. Did you know that you can get the script to PotC online? Just type in 'Pirates of the Caribbean script' into Google, and you'll get a ton of results! 


	7. Author's note

PotC Mistress of the Sea- Author's note  
  
Hey guys! Me again, it turns out that fan fiction has decided to completely delete all traces of any asterisks (those are the things right above the number 8 on the keyboard). Please don't be mad, but if you guys have any tips on what to do, please review and tell me them!  
  
maskedcat 


End file.
